the last of earth kind
by powerking
Summary: justin is the last of earth


Hello there my name is Justin Diaz and I was once a normal seventeen year old teenager who went to William Woods High School in Glasgow. I was just like any other teenager with hopes and dreams, my dream was to set up a little restaurant in the centre of Glasgow, anyway where was I oh yeah, I was a normal teenager until one day when I came across a blue police call box. Little did I know that day would be the day I would meet the Doctor, a woman who could change her appearances and who would change my life forever. I was caught in the middle of a crossfire between two alien species known as the Ixons who are a cruel alien species with intents on destroying the earth and selling the remains of the earth to other foreign alien species for profit. On the other hand the other cruel alien species were known as the Chocoirs. They came from the planet Chovauruta which is in the Kasterborous system. The Chocoirs were once a peaceful race or were until the time war happened. A war so big that the doctor destroyed her own planet which is called Gallifrey and the Doctor had to stop them with a little help from me. After I helped the Doctor she invited me on-board her spaceship called the TARDIS I accepted as my family were all dead I had nothing left for me

Three months later

I looked at the Doctor, who was underneath the TARDIS console trying to fix the chameleon circuit, "Sorry what is a chameleon circuit" I said looking confused.

The Doctor looked at me as if she had just told me "Come on Justin I've told you hundreds of times a chameleon circuit makes the TARDIS blend in with its surroundings so that's why if the TARDIS were in Italy it would be a pillar on a rock or something like that but the TARDIS ended up in the nineteen sixties and the circuit got stuck as a Blue police cal box, hey cheer up the TARDIS is nearly back to Earth just a few more seconds and we're here!" she said with excitement. The TARDIS materialized on a different planet which looked exactly like Earth, I looked at monitor which shows them were the TARDIS materializes, I looked happy "That looks like Glasgow city centre"

The Doctor looked at me "Whoa wait a moment" she said but it was too late I had ran out of the TARDIS, the Doctor ran after me when she caught up with me, I looked in shock, "How is that possible? How is she still alive?!" I said enraged as if someone was making fun of a family member, the Doctor looked at the poster which advertised Jenna Diaz (who was my older sister who died in a car crash when I was only 10), The Doctor "Justin that's is possible, but we shouldn't be here the TARDIS must have fallen out of the Time Vortex and now we could be stuck in a parallel world so everything has an opposite parallel for example you walking to the poster in another parallel world where your sister is alive you won't walk to the poster, I'll look in TARDIS see if I can find a way back just go explore and DON'T GO AND SEE HER YOU CAN'T,MEET ME BACK HERE IN TWENTY ONE HOURS GOT IT" The Medicus said enraged that there was a possibility that she could be stuck and might not be able to travel again and worse of all she might have stuck a seventeen year old in a world where his sister is alive, I looked at the medicus and scoffed i thought 'whoa she's angry never heard her shout before' I walked off and bumped into a girl who was seventeen and had brunet hair with sea blue eyes ,she wore a black leather jacket with a red top and leather trackies, I fell down when I bumped into her ,the girl looked at me "Whoa watch where you are going ,are you ok?" I looked up at the girl "Erm yeah I'm ok thank you and I'm sorry about that it's just today has just been a very weird day" I got up and put my hand out to the girl "I'm Justin, Justin Diaz" the girl shook my hand "Justin Diaz eh nice name, hey you're not related to Jenna Diaz are you?, hey if you are related to Jenna can you get me in to see Jenna I'm one of her biggest fans, oh I'm Tessa, Tessa Osborn" I looked at Tessa "Tessa Osborn? No way can't you be" Tessa nodded "Yup that's me Tessa Osborn" i looked shocked because in his world Tessa Osborn and her little sister Jamie Osborn had died at the hand of a hitman meant for their Dad who was called "Carlos Osborn" , I looked at my watch , I had been away for twenty hours and fifty minutes I only had ten minutes to get back to the Doctor "Hey I was wondering if you want to go away on an adventure" justin said with a smile, justin knew the doctor would be mad at him for inviting Tessa on-board the tardis because if the tardis every arrived back on earth Tessa wouldn't be allowed to go and see it as she had died on earth, Tessa looked at me and nodded "Sure I'd love to but can my sister come along too it's just after my Dad died my Mum has been sort of neglective of us and i made a promise to my sister well Jamie that I'd not leave her alone with our Mum" ,I looked at Tessa and nodded "Erm sure" I knew the Doctor would absolutely kill me now I've basically invited two people on-board the TARDIS , Tessa ran back to her house and started to pack her stuff she chucked anything she could find ,Tessa then shouted on her younger sister Jamie, Jamie walked into Tessa's room , Jamie was a lot younger than Tessa and Justin , Jamie was about the age of ten , Jamie had dark brown hair Jamie's hair was in curls and hazel eyes , Jamie wore a bright pink top onto of a green jacket and black trackies , Tessa looked at Jamie and smiled "Pack a bag we're leaving so make sure you have all your stuff you need" Jamie looked at Tessa confused "Leaving where are we going too", Tessa sighed "Jamie just trust me we're leaving cause it's not like Mum will care if we aren't here" Jamie sighed she knew Tessa was right so she started to pack a bag , Tessa and Jamie finish packing their bags and they leave there Mums house and Tessa walked alongside Jamie to me , Tessa looked at me "Sorry about the wait just had to pack our bags" I nodded "Come on follow me" I ran back to the Doctor as Jamie and Tessa followed me and saw that now the Doctor was the same person as I saw the last time I was there Twenty one hours ago

Ten minutes ago

The Doctor had just finished fixing the dimensional circuit, as the Doctor walked outside of the TARDIS, as the Doctor got shot down twice as the Doctor fell to the ground the Doctor's hands started to glow with a Golden energy, the doctor's face then started to glow with the same looking Golden energy as the Doctor's face starts to contort in pain as the Doctors features changes and the Doctor started to change into a man ,the Doctor fully changed into a man ,the doctor shot up full of energy, the doctor ran inside the TARDIS and ran to the TARDIS wardrobe ,the Doctor chucked off the multi coloured coat the previous incarnation wore and chucked off the hideous looking pink top , the Doctor got a green top and put on a blue suit over the green top ,the Doctor looked in the mirror "Ah that's much better" the Doctor said in a posh cockney accent ,the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and waited for me

Back to the present

The Doctor looked at me as if the Doctor knew me from somewhere, the Doctor walked closer to me the doctor grabbed his mid-section in pain as the Doctor had not fully had time to adjust to his new body "New livers, that's weird" I looked at the doctor completely confused, as the Doctor ran on-board the TARDIS. Me, Tessa and Jamie ran after the Doctor Jamie and Tessa were absolutely amazed as this tiny little blue police call box was bigger on the inside, the Doctor flipped a switch as the TARDIS took off and crashed through the dimensional barrier, I looked on the TARDIS monitors and as the TARDIS crashed through the dimensional barrier and saw the words "Bad Dog" I looked scared even worried you could say as these two words have been everywhere me and the Doctor had been , when we were on voirus then when were on salatania and finally on greania "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" shouted as a bright light appeared

To be continued


End file.
